


Johnny's Green Pen

by Traw



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Roy fingered the broken green pen, carefully avoiding the wet red stains and the ash and soot that still clung to the splintered plastic. The coppery odour of blood and the faint smell of smoke combined to reawaken the terrifying memories of Johnny’s rescue.
Kudos: 13





	Johnny's Green Pen

Roy fingered the broken green pen, carefully avoiding the wet red stains and the ash and soot that still clung to the splintered plastic. The coppery odour of blood and the faint smell of smoke combined to reawaken the terrifying memories of Johnny’s rescue. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop back against the sterile white wall as he found himself reliving those long horrifying minutes.

His heart hammered painfully in his chest as he remembered the heart sinking feeling of dread of turning around after reaching the safety of outside the collapsing building to check on his partner’s own escape to only to discover that Johnny was not there.

He swallowed down the hot bile that rose in his throat as the memory of his and Chet’s desperate search amid the burning debris and embers that rained down upon them, searching for their missing friend. He could still feel the elation of finding Johnny, mask knocked askew and helmet missing, buried beneath some collapsed ceiling, unconscious and critically injured but alive.

He could still feel the shallow uneven rise and fall of Johnny’s chest against his back and he could still hear his own fearful, whispered pleas to the younger man just to hold on a little longer as he carried Johnny out of the burning building while the thick choking smoke swirled around them, making it difficult to see.

The sound of the examination room door opening pulled him back to the present and he opened his eyes and watched warily as Dixie stepped out. "Dix?" He asked cautiously as he pushed himself away from the comforting support of the wall, afraid of what he might be told as he hurried across to her.

"Joe managed to stabilize him.” The head ER nurse smiled as she reached the worried man. Roy released the breath that he had not even realized that he had been holding as Dixie continued, “And we are preparing him for surgery.”

“Can I see him?"

"Of course, Roy, but be aware he is still unconscious.” Dixie warned the worried paramedic as she turned and led Roy into the examination room as she added. "Joe says that Johnny's going to be sore for a while but barring any unforeseen complications, he thinks that Johnny should make a full recovery which is more than I can say for your pen." Dixie smiled as they reached the side of the examination table and she nodded down at the shattered pen in Roy's hand.

Reminded of the shattered pen he still had clutched in his hand, Roy glanced down at it before he slowly looked up and smiled affectionately at his injured friend lying motionless on the examination table. "It’s Johnny’s. He always claims that it always brings him luck. He never goes anywhere without it.” He explained softly as he carefully placed the pen back into his pocket and stepped closer to the examination table.

"Kind of a good luck charm." Dixie nodded knowingly as she look back down at the man lying on the table and affectionately brushed an errant strand of dark hair back from Johnny’s bruised face.

“Yeah, I guess it is, " Roy swallowed hard, as he stared down at his normally aminated partner's too still and too pale face and murmured, "And thank God, today, he was proven right!"


End file.
